This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. This project is to fabricate and initial validatation of a quantitative spectroscopic scanner for comprehensive assessment of surgical margins. We will design and construct a quantitative spectroscopic imaging instrument for assessing ex vivo tissue biochemical and morphological information. The wide area quantitative spectroscopic data acquisition will be achieved by mechanically scanning an optical spectroscopic probe similar to the FastEEM probe extensively used in various LBRC clinical applications. Instrument performance will be fully characterized and optimized in the laboratory setting. An optimized clinical instrument will be deployed clinically for feasibility studies in assessment of breast excision margins.